The Jungle Book VHS 1991
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * Coming to Theaters from Walt Disney Pictures Opening Previews *Beauty and the Beast *Freaky Friday Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video (Coming from Walt Disney Home Video) Opening Previews *The Rescuers Down Under *Edward Scissorhands *(National Lampoon's) Christmas Vacation Disney Bumpers * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Classics * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * "The Jungle Book" * Color by Technicolor® * Story: Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Ralph Wright, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio * Inspired by the Rudyard Kipling "Mowgli" Stories * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery * Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Bill Justice, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Michener, Don Towsley, Hugh Fraser, Hal Ambro, Al Coe, Art Stevens, George Nicholas, Ken O'Brien, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, Don Lusk, Charles A. Nichols, Don Bluth, Richard Williams Studios, Eric Cleworth, John Ewing, Dick Lucas, Hal Ambro, Chuck Menville * Assistant Animation: Dave Suding, Retta Davidson, Doris A. Plough, Bob Richardson, Len Janson * Inbetween Animation: Milton Gray * Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas * With the Voice Talents of ** Phil Harris as "Baloo" the Bear ** Sebastian Cabot as "Bagheera" the Panther - his roar is provided by Candy Candido ** Louis Prima - "King Louie" of the Apes ** George Sanders - "Shere Khan" the Tiger - his roard is provided by Candy Candido - Shere Khan's vocal by Bill Lee ** Leo DeLyon - Flunkey ** Sterling Holloway - "Kaa" the Snake ** J. Pat O'Malley - "Col. Hathi" the Elephant - "Col. Hathi" the Elphant's vocal by Bill Lee ** Bruce Reitherman - "Mowgli" the Man Cub ** Ralph Wright - Gloomy Elephant ** Digby Wolfe - Ziggy ** Hal Smith - Slob Elephant ** Monkeys - Pete Henderson, Hal Smith, Bill Skiles, Jack Mercer ** Vultures - Chad Stuart, Lord Tim Hudson ** Wolves - John Abbott, Ben Wright ** The Girl - Darleen Carr * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter * Layout: Dale Barnhart, Don Griffith, Maurice Binder, John Emerson, Basil Davidovich, Sylvia Roemer, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Background Styling: Al Dempster * Background: Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage, Al Dempster, John Jensen, Alan Maley * Title Designers: Ernest D. Farino, Douy Swofford, Neal Thompson, Dan Perri * Inbetweener: Dave Brain * Ink and Paint: Bernie Bonnicksen, Carmen Sanderson, Mary Jane Cole * Story Artists: Burny Mattinson, Floyd Norman * Secretary: Lorraine Thilman * Production Manager: Don Duckwall * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Film Editors: Tom Acosta, Norman Carlise, Cotton Warburton * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * © Copyright MCMLXVII · Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * Approved No. 21484 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording * Music: Johnny Mandel, George Bruns * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Songs: Robert B. Sherman and Richard M. Sherman * "The Bare Necessities" · Terry Gilkyson ** Sung by: Phil Harris * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producers: Tom Leetch, Maurizio Lodi-Fe * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Screenplay by: Chuck Jones * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Winston Hibler, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Richard Williams Studios Chapters * Bagheera Discovers Mowgli * Mowgli's Jungle Life/Meeting at Council Rock * Mowgli and Bagheera Encounter Kaa * Jungle Patrol ("Colonel Hathi's March") * Bagheera and Mowgli's Argument * Mowgli Meets Baloo * "The Bare Necessities" * Mowgli Kidnapped by Monkeys * Mowgli Meets Louie ("I Wanna Be Like You") * Bagheera and Baloo's Moonlight Talk * Mowgli Runs Away * Shere Khan Arrives/"Colonel Hathi's March" (Reprise) * Mowgli and Kaa's Encounter ("Trust in Me")/Shere Khan and Kaa's Conversation * Mowgli's New Friends ("That's What Friends are For") * Mowgli Meets Shere Khan/Final Battle * Poor Bear * Mowgli Meets Shanti ("My Own Home") * The Grand Finale/"The Bare Necessities" (Reprise) Ending Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:1991 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Production Category:Walt Disney Pictures